harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Komnata Tajemnic
right|thumb|250px|Komnata Tajemnic Komnata Tajemnic – legendarna komnata w zamku Hogwart, stworzona przez Salazara Slytherina, jednego z założycieli szkoły. Powstanie Przez wiele lat czwórka założycieli Hogwartu (Godryk Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw i Salazar Slytherin) żyła w zgodzie. Po pewnym czasie Slytherin zażądał większej selekcji uczniów, czyli przyjmowania do szkoły tylko czarodziejów czystej krwi. Pozostali założyciele nie zgodzili się na to, a pomiędzy Slytherinem i Gryffindorem wybuchła kłótnia. Slytherin postanowił opuścić zamek, lecz nim jednak to uczynił, wybudował i zapieczętował pomieszczenie zwane Komnatą Tajemnic, w której rezydować miał bazyliszek – potwór, mający oczyścić szkołę ze wszystkich mugoli. Otworzyć Komnatę i uwolnić bazyliszka miał jedynie prawowity dziedzic Slytherina. Przez wieki Komnata Tajemnic uważana była za legendę. Hogwart przeszukiwano setki razy, jednak żadnej tajemnej komnaty nie znaleziono. left|thumb|380px|groza mieszkająca w komnacie tajemnic - bazyliszek Pierwsze otwarcie W 1942 r. Tom Riddle, będąc na piątym roku nauki w Hogwarcie, znalazł i otworzył komnatę. Potwór spetryfikował parę osób. W szkole wybuchła panika. W końcu bazyliszek zabił jedną dziewczynkę – Martę. Ówczesny dyrektor postanowił, że Hogwart zostanie zamknięty, chyba, że Dziedzic Slytherina znajdzie się. Tom nie chciał, by zamknięto szkołę (mieszkał w mugolskim sierocińcu). Ponownie zapieczętował więc komnatę, zaś winę zrzucił na Rubeusa Hagrida. Hagrida wydalono, a Riddle dostał nagrodę za Specjalne Zasługi Dla Szkoły. Drugie otwarcie W 1992 r. na ścianie znaleziono napis: „Komnata Tajemnic została otwarta, strzeżcie się wrogowie.....dziedzica!” thumb|left|263px|Napis W szkole ponownie po 50 latach wybuchła panika. Nieznany potwór spetryfikował (czyli zamienił w kamień) kilka osób. Nikt nie czuł się bezpieczny. Wreszcie potwór porwał uczennicę Gryffindoru: Ginny Weasley, a na ścianie pojawił się nowy napis: Jej szkielet będzie spoczywał w komnacie na wieki. Harry Potter i Ron Weasley, wraz z prof. Lockhartem odnaleźli wejście do komnaty (mieściło się w łazience dla dziewczyn) i weszli do samej komnaty. W podziemiach szkoły doszło do zawalenia się jednego z korytarzy i Harry dalej musiał iść sam. Gdy dotarł do Komnaty Tajemnic, spotkał tam szesnastoletniego Toma Riddle'a, a raczej jego wspomnienie zachowane w dzienniku. Tom napuścił na Harry'ego bazyliszka, lecz Potter zabił go. Potem pokonał Toma niszcząc dziennik kłem bazyliszka, odnalazł i uratował Ginny. Później razem wrócili na górę. Ron twierdził, że Lucjusz Malfoy otworzył komnatę tajemnic a potem nauczył Draco jak to się robi. Jest to nieprawdą, ponieważ oboje z Harrym wypili eliksir wielosokowy (zamienili się w Crabba i Goyle'a), a Draco sam powiedział im, że nie wie kto jes dziedzicem.thumb|left|400px|napis : her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever (Jej szkielet pozostanie w komnacie na wieki) left|thumb|400px|Drzwi do komnaty Trzecie otwarcie W VII tomie Ron Weasley otwiera Komnatę i udaje się do niej wraz z Hermioną Granger, żeby jadem bazyliszka zniszczyć czarę Helgi Hufflepuff (horkruks Voldemorta). Bazyliszka już nie było, więc nikomu się nic nie stało. Tylko Harry wiedział, że jego przyjaciele weszli do Komnaty.left|thumb|270px Budowa komnaty Komnata na pozór wydaje się ogromna. Pozorem też jest woda w komnacie - wydaje się głęboka i miec kilka metrów głębokości. Jednakże tak nie jest - ta otchłań wodna ma tylko około 30 cm głębokości(!). Skąd więc złudzenie, że jest głęboka? Woda została zabarwiona na kolor czarny. Takie pomieszczenie wymagało także wiele pracy - przy powstawaniu komnaty miało udział wiele osób: ok. 300 budowniczych, ok. 25 grafików, 5 artystów, 4 żeźbiarzy, 4 dekoratorów i ich 20 pomocników. left|thumb|266px|Harry Ron i Lockhart przy wejściu do komnaty thumb|left|256px|Harry i Ginny w Komnacie thumb|220px|Harry przebijając mieczem bazyliczka Kategoria:Hogwart Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Magiczne miejsca